G WORLD: BATTLE
by Koganei Ren
Summary: super crossover. Ren had to stop the battle between Taichi and Piedmon, but can Ren do that when he's sick and hurt
1. Default Chapter

PROLOGUE  
  
Dark Mountain, the darkest area in G-WORLD. There's a spooky castle. That's the place was the BLACK SUN headquarters. A scary looking Digimon standing, alone. "He.He.He.what should I do know". He smiled. "It's been three years.the boy.How is he now" The Digimon chuckle. "PIEDMON!" Someone is calling at him. "Hm.Sephiroth." Piedmon glare at him. "I got a job for you" Sephiroth smiled. "I bet you like this one". He walked to the castle.  
  
Piedmon glared viciously. "You asked me to catched two little kids" He stand ups angrily. "Do you thing I'm just a clown!" He roared. "hei.why don't you see this first" Sephiroth shows the picture. After Piedmon seing the picture, he smiled. "Well.well.you mean that little prince Koganei and Tao Ren" Piedmon took the picture. "I'm not interested in both of the kids" Piedmon smiled again. "But I know that is Ren was protected by that boy" He laughed. "I always want to fight the boy" piedmon smiled.  
  
"Eh, some of Sephir's soldiers are already moved" Izaac surprised when he heard that. "That Sephir.just want to get a shamed from the kids" Hisoka hung his head. "I heard he asked Piedmon to do the job" Asakura Hao told them. "You.you're not serious Hao.." Kishida Yamato looked paled. "I just heard it by myself.boy.I hope that monster doesn't harm my little Ren" Hao hung up his head. "HE WILL!" Yamato took Hao's shoulder. "Don't you know how danger he is" Yamato shake him. "WHOA! Calm down Yama.you're worried about that boy, right" Hao tried to calm him down. "Wel.he could do anything to harm Ren in order take a revenge on Taichi" Yamato whispered. "HAO! YAMATO! Stopped arguing!" Izaac command them.  
  
"Hmph, that Piedmon giving us some trouble if we don't stop him" Yamato sighed. "Yama.is it true Piedmon will hurt Ren."Hao looked worried. "Hei Asakura.I told the truth."Yamato sighed again. "This is bad" Hao shook his head. "We have to stopped him.but we can moved without an order" Yamato stand slowly. " Yes we can!" Hisoka appeared and smiled. "He has just ordered us to spying on Piedmon" Hisoka smile widely.  
  
"Don't waist your time!" Hao quikly stand up. "Let's go!" Yamato followed Hao and Hisoka who just walked away from the castle 


	2. The trouble

CREATING TROUBLE  
  
The Northern side from Geos. Some young people were in the great fight. Tasia, together with Ren and Koganei, used their OVERSOUL (Tasia is shaman also a summoner) fighting Mokuren. "Hahahaha.you'll never beat me up." Mokuren laughed madly. "Oh yeah" Tasia jump and attack Mokuren. "DANCING DRAGON" Tasia throws her fiery chain to Mokuren, he counter it. He hits the pink haired cat-girl with some branch. "Hahahaha." He laughed again. "Don't be boast up, take this" Ren jumped and attack him with his GOLDEN RAIN (I mean CHUUKA ZANMAI) , Mokuren easily counter that attack. "Now" Ren suddenly stop his attack and ordered his Pikachu to attack Mokuren. "PIKACHU" the little Pikachu attack him with THUNDER BOLT "WAAAAA!!" Mokuren got hit. "Hehehe.that's what I called a tree in the stormy day" tasia and Ren laughed. "Tasia Nee-chan (older sister), Ren Ni- chan (Older brother) Becareful, Mokuren is as smart as a snake" Koganei reminds them.  
  
Not far from them, Yoh and Taichi fighting with Metalseadramon. " SCARLET SLASH" (I heard it's called SENTSU BUTAGIRI). Metalseadramon laughed. "Your tiny attack doesn't affect on me" "Oh..yeah what about this! Let's go WARGREYMON" Taichi and his Wargreymon jumped. "GAIA FORCE" WarGreymon released a big ball of light while Taichi took some feather from his wing and turns them into sword. "GREAT LIGHTNING" Taichi throws the sword towards metalseadramon. "AAAA" Metalseadramon screamed as those attacks hits him. " YOH!!! NOW!!!" Taichi ordered him. "X - SCARLET SLASH (This one is AMIDARYU BUTAGIRI, I guess)" Yoh released his attack. "GYAAHH.I'LL BE BACK" Metalseadramon disappear.  
  
Meanwhile, Killua , Gon , Horo-horo, and Hikari are fighting Pinokimon (puppetmon) and Muggendramon (Machinedramon). It isn't a long fight. "So.long he had finished his job" Pinokimon said as he and Mugendramon disappear. "What does it mean?" Hikari asked. "I don't know" Killua and Gon lift their shoulders, until.they heard a horrified laugh. Recordnizzing Piedmon's voice , Hikari and the other quickly following the voice.  
  
"What's happen?" They asked as they arrived there. But, they found Ren, lay motionless between Tasia and unconscious Koganei. There was a horrible gaping wound on Ren's stomach, there was blood around the boy. ".Ren- chan..i can't. help him" Tasia sat weakly, holding her wounded shoulder, before finally collapsed.  
  
Tasia awoke slowly, her shoulder was still hurt. But, she managed to sit on her bed. Steve, Tasia older brother was already sit beside her bed. "Nice to see you" Steve smiled at her. "Hai." Tasia smiled. "You haven't awake for three days" Steve looked worried. "Are you sure you're fine" he asked. ".yeah.i.'m okay!" Tasia spoke weakly as well. "Now, can you tell me what's happen back then" Steve asked him. "Well.I." Tasia remember something in a sudden. "Ren-chan!! Ko-chan!!" "Calm down Tasia" Steve calm him down. "Just tell me what happen" "OK" tasia sighed.  
  
"Hahahahaha.." A horrified voice came out from piedmon. "You're Piedmon, Taichi Ni-chan's biggest enemy" Ren shouting at him. "Do.i." Piedmon chuckle devilishly. He came nearer. "I only want to make sure that both of you follow me." Piedmon looking at them, he continued. "Hearing taichi's name made me little bit scare". "Heh.You alredy know how strong Taichi was' Ren smirked. 'Of course.everyone know the hero who stop the war between monsters and human 3 years ago" he smirked (comparing from Ren smirks, he had the worst smirks) "ah. talking 3 years ago when Taichi defeat me" Piedmon smiled. "Don't ever try to do anything.Ren-Ni-chan was Taichi-Ni-chan's disciple" Koganei spat. He came near Tasia, trying to touch her face. "Cat-girl, you better come with me to.I hope you say yes" Piedmon looked at her. "I will never follow the order from you" Tasia shows her cold and evil smile, as she continues to speak "Comparing to some monster I had fought, you're the lowest one." Piedmon was so furious and hits Tasia very, very, hard.  
  
What Piedmon had done drove Ren into his rage. "YOU LOW CREATURE" He attacked Piedmon. "I'LL MAKE SORRY FOR BEATING KITTY NE-CHAN (Tasia's nickname from Ren)" He attacked Piedmon, not only with his Oversoul, but also with his magic power (In G-WORLD, Ren is also a magician). "FIRE BOLT" Ren throws some fire arrow from the sky towards Piedmon. But, Piedmon absorbed it. "A skinny Chinese shaman that use magic power doesn't scared me" Piedmon says as he used TRUMP SWORD. It injured Tasia and Koganei. "Kaoru!! Kitty Nee-chan" Ren was distracted. It made him didn't noticed Piedmon next movement.  
  
The next things happen, Piedmon slashed Ren badly at his stomach, giving the small Chinese a serious wound.  
  
"So.that's all" Tasia finished her stories. "Now, where are they" He asked her brother. "Tasia. I came here with Faust.when I heard you were badly wounded" He sighed. "There's no problem with you and Koganei" Steve stopped. "What.about Ren-chan" Tasia ask "We found a deadly poison on his body" Steve looking at him "Ren is very critical now" 


End file.
